The present invention pertains to a radial ball-and-socket joint with a housing, in which a bearing shell rotatably and tiltably accommodates a joint ball. The joint ball is part of a ball pivot. The ball pivot also has a shaft, which projects through an outlet opening of the housing. The housing is closed with a cover on the side opposite the outlet opening.
Radial ball-and-socket joints are loaded predominantly in the radial direction and are used mainly for wheel suspensions in motor vehicles. Such a radial ball-and-socket joint known from the state of the art comprises a housing in which a bearing shell rotatably and tiltably receives a joint ball of a ball pivot. The ball pivot also has a shaft, which projects from the housing through an outlet opening. The housing is closed with a cover on the side opposite the outlet opening.
A ball-and-socketjoint in which the bearing shell is traversed by a slot extending at right angles to the circumferential direction has been known from DE 42 11 897 A1.
Furthermore, DE 43 05 994 A1 discloses a bearing shell on the housing-side contact surfaces of which ribs are made in one piece, which bring about a specific mounting characteristic of the joint ball of the ball pivot.
One problem that keeps arising especially in radially loaded ball-and-socket joints is, on the one hand, that a possibility of mounting the joint ball is to be provided which sufficiently meets the loads that occur. The contact surface between the joint ball and the inner surface of the bearing shell shall not possibly have any interruptions for this. On the other hand, the lowest possible friction is required between the bearing shell and the joint ball. However, it would be necessary for this to possibly permit only small contact surfaces between the joint ball and the inner surface of the bearing shell. This apparent contradiction cannot be sufficiently solved with the prior-art ball-and-socket joint designs.
Moreover, it is disadvantageous in prior-art designs that the bearing shell can rotate automatically within the housing. As a result, optimal positioning of the bearing shell, which is performed at the time of the first assembly with respect to the loads to be expected, is no longer given, and the ball joint is subject to more rapid wear or it no longer meets the necessary requirements.
The basic technical object of the present invention is to provide a radial ball-and-socket joint that can handle the loads occurring mainly in the radial direction and has only a slight friction between the bearing shell and the joint ball of the ball pivot. At the same time, automatic rotation of the bearing shell in the housing shall be prevented from occurring.
According to the invention, a radial ball-and-socket joint is provided with a housing, in which a bearing shell rotatably and tiltably accommodates a joint ball. The joint ball is part of a ball pivot. The ball pivot also has a shaft, which projects through an outlet opening of the housing. The housing is closed with a cover on a side opposite the outlet opening. The bearing shell, accommodated in the housing in a positioned manner, has an axially extending continuous slot and the cover has a geometry impressed into a damping element arranged between the cover and the bearing shell on its inner side facing the bearing shell. As a result of this the damping element and the bearing shell are fixed in the housing.
Thus, the radial ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention has a bearing shell with a continuous slot extending axially relative to the central axis of the bearing shell.
In addition, a geometry be provided in the cover closing the housing on the side of the cover facing the bearing shell or made integrally with the cover. This geometry is impressed into a damping element present between the surface of the bearing shell and the underside of the cover. This geometry may be, e.g., a wave-shaped, cam-shaped or sawtooth-like contour.
During the assembly of the joint, the bearing shell is first pulled over the joint ball and is subsequently inserted into the housing in a predetermined fitting position. This fitting position can be determined by means of simple markings provided on the housing.
To make it possible to close the radial ball-and-socket joint with the cover, the cover is placed on the closure-side opening, so that it is impressed with its above-mentioned geometry into the damping element, as a result of which a gentle axial pretension is applied via the damping element to the bearing shell, which ultimately represents a very simple means of securing the bearing shell and the damping element against rotation.
The positioned fitting position of the bearing shell is of particular significance for preventing the slot from being located in the principal direction of load of the radial ball-and-socket joint. The fitting position can be defined highly accurately because there is only one principal direction of load, which is arranged opposite the slot, in ball-and-socket joints in according to the present invention.
The friction within thejoint was also reduced substantially by the design of a radial ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention because the bearing shell can be placed on the joint ball of the ball pivot under an extremely weak centripetal pressure as a consequence of the axially continuously arranged slot in the bearing shell.
A gentle axial pretensioning force is applied to the bearing shell due to the cover closing the housing, where a damping element may also be provided on the inner side of the cover The contact surfaces between the joint ball and the inner surface of the bearing shell are reduced by such a design, as is the pressing force of the bearing shell against the joint ball. The joint is subject, on the whole, to very little wear because there is hardly any friction between the joint ball and the bearing shell surface accommodating it.
Furthermore, compensation of manufacturing tolerances of the individual components and of the dimensional tolerances occurring in the joint due to temperature differences is achieved by means of a ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention, and so is a compensation of wear-related tolerances which become established over the course of time in every joint and frequently lead to it becoming unfit for use.
According to another embodiment ofthe present invention, the bearing shell is provided with circumferentially arranged ribs on the side facing the cover. Besides improving the securing of the bearing shell against rotation, these ribs also make it possible to obtain a freely selectable, axial damping characteristic of the bearing shell as a function of the geometry of the ribs.
To avoid a spontaneous movement of the damping element and/or the bearing shell within the radial ball-and-socket joint, it is possible according to the present invention, on the one hand, to provide a contact surface on the inside of the cover for the damping element, which has a geometric profile which is impressed into the damping element after the closing of the housing, or to make the cover and the damping element in one piece.
In the case of a one-piece design, the damping element may be vulcanized as a rubber ring directly on the cover or be subsequently bonded to the cover or be fastened to it in another way.
The rubber ring forming the damping element may have various cross sections, e.g., in a round, rectangular or square cross section in such a solution.
To meet the requirement in terms of low static friction and low moment of friction of the bearing shell-joint ball pair, it is, furthermore, proposed that the spherical inner bearing surface of the bearing shell be provided with a circumferential recess in the equatorial area. Moreover, the inner bearing surface of the bearing shell may have a plurality of grease pockets in the form of simple geometric recesses. The contact areas between the bearing shell and the joint ball are thus reduced to a minimum in terms of both their number and their area. Recesses of various types and geometry as well as arrangement may, of course, be provided within the spherical inner bearing surface of the bearing shell.
However, the recesses always have a depth that is so small that when a radially directed load is applied to thejoint ball, thejoint ball will immediately come into contact with the bottom of the recess and full loading of the bearing is thus achieved in a short time.
As a result, it was possible to achieve an increase in the loadability of the joints according to the present invention while reducing the friction at the same time.
The features of the present invention, which were mentioned above and will be explained below, may, of course, be used not only in the particular combination described but also in other combinations, additionally or alone, without going beyond the scope of the present invention.
A preferred embodiment of a radial ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention will be explained in greater detail below with reference to the corresponding drawings.